To satisfy ever-increasing demands for wireless data traffic, communication systems have been developed to support higher data rates. For this purpose, a communication system seeks to improve spectral efficiency and increase channel capacity, for example, by various communication schemes such as an Orthogonal Frequency Division Multiplexing (OFDM) scheme, a Multiple Input Multiple Output (MIMO) scheme, and the like.
In a communication system, cell-edge User Equipments (UEs) having a low Signal-to-Noise Ratio (SNR) at a cell edge remote from a cell center or cell-edge users having a low Carrier-to-Interference and Noise Ratio (CINR) due to severe interference from a Base Station (BS) of a neighbor cell limit an overall system performance.
Accordingly, to increase the transmission efficiency of such cell-edge UEs, schemes such as an Inter-Cell Interference-Coordination (ICIC) scheme, a Coordinated Multi-Point (COMP) scheme, an interference cancellation scheme, and the like have been developed.
Although those schemes have been studied from the perspective of interference control at a transmitter or interference cancellation at a receiver, there is a need for a scheme that increases a channel capacity to an optimum level for a cell-edge UE.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.